The present invention relates to an air conditioner having an auxiliary heating apparatus and, more particularly, to an air conditioner having an indoor heat exchanger, an outdoor heat exchanger, a compressor which circulates a refrigerant from the indoor heat exchanger to the outdoor exchanger, a refrigerant circuit which connects the indoor heat exchanger, the outdoor heat exchanger and the compressor, and an auxiliary heating apparatus which utilizes hydrogen-occluding alloy and serves for an auxiliary heating of the refrigerant.